Astryx
Astryx is the son of Gaster and the brother of both Sans and Papyrus. He was created due to experimentation in Gaster's Lab. He was a failed experiment though and drastic measures had to be taken in order for Gaster to save him. Scrambious Gaster (W.D.Gaster's Brother. (Character Credit Goes to Meowz.)) had been experimenting with artificial souls creating them from extractions of the original souls and combining them with empty container souls. Scrambious's research was a success so they used it to save Astryx's life. Only there was one unantcipated problem. Astryx had become the soul of genocide. His father was worried that this new trait would be reflected in his sons actions and there fore kept him away from the other monster children. Astryx would be secretly trained everyday at noon. Astryx began to notice that he lived unlike the other kids and this started to fuel his hatred for his father. He began skipping training and sneaking off into the woods to play. One day he met Undyne and they almost immediately became friends. Training together in the woods they became stronger and stronger until they were very powerful monsters. Astryx hatred for his father though did not fade into memory and continued to grow stronger when Sans was born. At the age of ten Astryx watched as his father worked nonstop on some illusive project he would never tell anybody about. Astryx was left in the care of Sans and eventually he snapped. He went to his father and demanded he be treated like the other kids in the underground and by doing so he alerted his father to his sons strange emotional outbursts. One day when Astryx went to the woods to cool of after a heated argument with his father he found a human child. Her name was Kindra. Kindra and Astryx were very confused by each other. They were practicaly opposites in way's of thinking and neither could properly understand the other. Even then though they still became friends. As their friendship grew Astryx one day brought Undyne along to meet the human as a surprise. Only problem was is that Undyne was basically drilled to always report humans in the underground no matter what they looked like or who they were with. So she did...And told Gerson the whole story. Gerson took this to Gaster who was actually looking for a powersource for his machine. He was deeply interested and went out to look for his son. Upon finding him he demanded his son give over the human. His son refused and after an argument that got Gaster no where he decided to take deeper measures. Gaster waited for his son to go to sleep and using his own sons ability he attached strings to his sons soul and forced him to kill the human in his sleep. When Astryx woke up he was angry. More angry than he has ever been in his entire life. He went on a rampage and murdered everyone he saw. Half the royal guard is dead because of what Gaster did and after they had finally gotten Astryx under control He was banished to the woods of Snowdin in a place people called Purgatory. (It was actually a similiar type of wall keeping all of the monsters in the underground.) While Astryx was in Purgatory he trained and trained fueling his hatred for his father and using that he grew a LOT stronger. Eventually he was so strong he broke through the Barrier around Purgatory to find himself in an entirely new world practically. This AU is located on Scratch.mit.edu, Disqus, and Padlet. Category:OCs